Say Something
by jlukes
Summary: Stiles le vit tomber, Derek Hale... Et Stiles n'était pas allé sauver Scott tout de suite ? Post 412
1. Chapter 1

**SAY SOMETHING**

**OS en deux parties, parce que c'est trop court pour en faire une fic à chapitre, sinon les chapitres seraient trop courts et vous risqueriez de venir me tuer dans mon sommeil par toute cette frustration que vous dégagez !**

**Paring :** Sterek… (franchement, on a encore besoin de le préciser ?)

**Contexte :** Suite au 412 qui m'a bien frustré dans son genre, et parce que j'en avais parlé, là scène du dernier regard m'avait inspiré :D

**Musique :** Je suis éternellement sur la même… Say Something (d'où le titre ;) ) Pentatonix (je les trouve géniaux, pas vous ?)

**Rating :** K pour ce chapitre, M pour le prochain ;)

PROLOGUE

Breaden était agenouillée devant Derek qui grimaçait, ayant l'impression que ses poumons sifflaient lugubrement. Tous autour d'eux étaient choqués de ce qu'il venait de se passer, quelques secondes juste avant, ils étaient encore dans leur voiture, Stiles, Liam et Derek venaient de relâcher la pression suite au contrôle de Liam dans la fourgonnette. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Stiles se posait encore la question alors que les coups de feu avaient cessés.

Puis sans pouvoir se contrôler, l'hyperactif sentit la panique lui monter. Il avança précipitamment et dégagea littéralement la mercenaire d'un geste de la main et s'installa face à Derek, complètement paniqué. _**(On en a tous et toutes rêvé, hum ?)**_

- Bordel… Derek ! Stiles palpa chacune de ses plaies du plat de la main, jurant de ne pas avoir assez de main pour couvrir toutes les blessures.

Derek le fixa, choqué, alors qu'il avait tant de mal à respirer, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, d'abord que pourrai-il lui dire ? Ses pensées se perdaient, il avait mal, il avait peur.

- Derek… Tenta Peter en amorçant un premier pas.

- C'est rien… allez y ! Dit Derek n'ayant pas le courage de pousser les mains de Stiles loin de lui.

L'ado pressa comme il put toutes les blessures, il sentait son cœur marteler comme un dingue, ses poumons le brûler et son cerveau lâcher prise. Ce n'était pas prévu au programme ! Il n'avait même pas pu se défendre ! C'était impossible !

Breaden voulut faire un pas vers eux et reprendre sa place près de Derek, surprise que ce gosse l'ai écarté comme ça. Mais Stiles tourna d'un quart la tête vers elle et Derek aurait pu jurer l'entendre grogner s'il n'avait pas le sentiment que son sang remontait bien trop vite dans sa propre bouche.

La réaction de Stiles choqua plus encore les autres autour, Peter, Malia ou encore Liam. Peut-être était-ce dû à toutes ces années à combattre la même cause ? Tout ce temps à créer une amitié bizarroïde, peu commune ? Personne ne savait vraiment, même pas Stiles.

- Putain… non, accroche toi ! Derek, accroche toi ! Cria Stiles dont les yeux commençaient à voir trouble.

Le sang macula doucement ses mains et Stiles chercha une solution pour faire tampon plus efficacement. Mais rien autour d'eux ne pouvait permettre ça, alors d'un mouvement fluide, il enleva son propre tee-shirt rouge et plaqua le tissu sur le ventre du blessé, les mains tremblantes.

- Stiles… Scott, occupe toi… de Scott. Réussit péniblement à dire Derek.

Il ignora le fait que Stiles soit torse nu devant lui, il ignora le fait qu'il avait glissé ses mains pour saisir le tissu contre son ventre, mais qu'il avait croisé les doigts aux siens. Il essaya d'accrocher le regard de Stiles qui ne l'écoutait visiblement pas. Cherchant toujours à arrêter l'hémorragie, Stiles semblait dans une bulle qu'il s'était crée sans même s'en rendre compte.

Derek sentait son cœur ralentir doucement, il ne lui restait peut-être pas assez de temps pour faire bouger Stiles. Il essaya de se redresser sur la pierre qui lui broyait le dos mais Stiles l'en empêcha.

- Bouge pas ! Putain… tu vas mourir… La voix de l'ado se brisa et le palpitant du loup rata un battement.

- Stiles ! Fut-il obligé de crier pour qu'enfin, il le regarde dans les yeux. Scott, va sauver Scott… il est plus important.

- Non… Derek… Tenta Stiles misérablement et cela fit sourire Derek qui se sentait de plus en plus léger malgré le regard meurtri de l'ado face à lui.

Stiles pencha la tête et la cala dans le cou de Derek et inspira son odeur, son nez caressant la peau doucement. Derek ne se sentit pas réellement sourire quand ses doigts relâchèrent leur pression sur les mains de Stiles.

- Stiles ! Cria Peter

Stiles sursauta et tomba sur les fesses, choqué et perdu. Il regarda autour de lui avec la sensation étrange d'avoir perdu un pan de sa vie. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il se releva et vit Derek, les yeux clos et le visage serein. Est-ce qu'il… ? Il montra du doigt le corps de Derek devant lui alors que Breaden le poussa pour se mettre devant le loup en lui tenant la joue.

- Est-ce qu'il… ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dit-il doucement avant de frissonner.

Il baissa les yeux sur son corps et passa ses mains sur ses bras pour essayait de se réchauffer. Pourquoi n'avait-il plus de tee-shirt ? Pourquoi avait-il du sang sur les mains ? Il renifla en tremblant et constata qu'il avait pleuré. Liam approcha de lui et tendit une main rassurante, le visage peint d'incrédulité.

- Tu… tu ne te souviens pas ? Dit-il doucement.

- On verra ça plus tard ! trancha Peter. On doit aider Scott.

Alors Stiles lança un dernier regard vers le corps inanimé de Derek, son esprit embrumé de tristesse avant de rejoindre Scott dans l'église. _**(Ouai, je voulais vous planter là… mais je tiens à ma vie maintenant, je vous l'ai dis ;) )**_

CHAPITRE 1

Alors que Chris Argent donnait ses derniers conseils à Scott, Jordan vint vers le fils du shérif pour lui donner un vêtement, arquant un sourcil dans une question muette pour savoir comme il en était arrivé à être torse nu. Mais Stiles fit une moue perdue et secoua la tête négativement. Il n'en savait fichtrement rien.

Derek observa le plus jeune de loin, Breaden à ses cotés. Contrairement à Stiles, il se souvenait de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi lui ne s'en souvenait pas.

- Est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? Demanda Breaden en fixant l'humain plus loin qui était maintenant aux côtés de Scott.

- Lui dire quoi ? Y a rien à lui dire. Conclu Derek fermement et Breaden leva les yeux au ciel.

- Si tu le dis… Bon, faut que je partes. Cela attira l'attention de Derek sur son visage.

- Où ?

Breaden prit son sac sur les épaules et s'assura que son arme soit chargée, elle claqua un baiser sur les lèvres de Derek avant de lui sourire.

- J'ai encore du travail à faire.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et le quitta pour rejoindre les Calaveras. Alors Derek la fixa quelques secondes avant que la bande d'espagnols ne quitte les lieux. Puis il tourna son regard vers Scott et hocha la tête dans sa direction pour finir, lui aussi par quitter le Mexique.

Stiles conduisait la fourgonnette alors qu'il trimballait à l'arrière, Malia, Liam et Kira. Scott était à l'avant avec lui et tous étaient plutôt silencieux. L'hyperactif cherchait absolument à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans la nuit, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec Derek, mais lequel ? Encore une fois, hors de question de lui poser la question. Déjà que l'homme le prenait pour un débile hyperactif qui ne serre pas à grand-chose, alors lui prouvait qu'il n'avait pas toute sa tête, non merci.

Mais un sentiment d'angoisse le prenait. Cette sensation de vide, de perte… il avait déjà ressenti ça. Avec le Nogitsune. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il avait fait pendant des jours, des nuits, ou même juste des heures…

- Ca va ? S'inquiéta Scott en se tournant légèrement vers lui.

Stiles tourna la tête dans sa direction, balançant au rythme de la route abimé. Il hocha juste la tête et se frotta le visage d'une main, feignant la fatigue.

- Ca va mec, juste la pression qui tombe. Il essaya de lui faire un clin d'œil mais Scott le perçut comme un tique nerveux.

Il se contenta d'accepter tout de même et regarda vers l'arrière, les trois amis étaient pratiquement endormi les uns sur les autres et mêmes les secousses de la route ne semblaient pas les déranger. Il sourit heureux d'avoir une meute aussi fidèle et soudée et retourna son attention sur la route.

Stiles déposa toute la troupe dans chacune de leur maison, Malia ne voulut pas rester avec lui, mais il ne s'en offusqua pas, il avait besoin d'être seul. Il déposa alors la fourgonnette au poste du shérif et alla rejoindre son père qui devait se faire un sang d'encre. D'ailleurs John le serra si fort dans ses bras que Stiles eu pendant un instant, du mal à respirer.

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Cria t-il tremblant.

Stiles hocha juste la tête en baissant les yeux et demanda à son père s'il pouvait le ramener à la maison. Alors John le lui accorda et ils quittèrent le bureau épuisé moralement.

Au milieu de la nuit, Stiles dormait à poings fermés, littéralement, sur les draps de son lit. Il était en sueur et ses lèvres se pincèrent furieusement, des flashs lui vrillant le crâne avec forces. Des mains ensanglantées, un tissu imbibé de sang… mais rien d'autres que des gémissements étouffés.

Derek dormait paisiblement quand il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur. Le bruit caractéristique de la Jeep le fit grogner et il se leva à contre cœur de la chaleur réconfortante de sa couette. Sans allumer aucunes lumières, il sorti de sa chambre pour aller dans le centre du loft, bientôt il sentit l'odeur de Stiles derrière celle ci, sans qu'il n'amorce le moindre mouvements.

Il eut un rictus mauvais en imaginant le gosse avoir peur d'ouvrir la porte, mais non. Son sourire se fana lorsqu'il ne sentit aucune trace de peur, aucun battement de cœur rapide, juste du calme et un rythme régulier, suivit d'une respiration profonde.

Alors, formant la ligne impeccable de ses sourcils, il avança pour ouvrir la porte qui coulissa dans un bruit de rouille maltraitée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Derek pour en finir au plus vite.

Mais Stiles ne lui répondit pas, tête baissé vers le sol, les bras ballants le long de son corps. Stiles amorça un premier pas et Derek sursauta sans savoir pourquoi. Il constata alors que Stiles était pieds nus, sales et encore en pyjama selon lui. Avait-il conduit comme ça ?

- Stiles ? Tenta t-il plus doucement cette fois ci.

Il recula à mesure que le plus jeune approchait, il se concentra sur sa respiration et son cœur, Stiles semblait encore dormir, une crise de somnambulisme en chaire et en os. Alors il se stoppa espérant que Stiles arrêterait de marcher pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal. Réveiller un somnambule n'était jamais recommandé.

Quand il fut à l'arrêt, Stiles continua jusqu'à être à sa hauteur, doucement les mains de l'ado se levèrent pour prendre l'ourlet du débardeur de Derek. Le loup se figea ne comprenant pas ce que le plus jeune voulait faire, il n'avait pas accès à son visage qui était toujours baissé sur le sol, comme tombante de sommeil.

Il se contenta juste de serrer les dents quand Stiles glissa ses doigts sur ses abdominaux, plaquant ensuite ses mains à plats sur son ventre. Derek due lever les mains en l'air pour ne pas toucher l'ado afin qu'il ne se réveille pas, son propre cœur tambourinait comme un dingue et il cherchait désespérément une solution à cette situation. Mais toutes ses pensées s'envolèrent quand les doigts palpèrent son abdomen à la recherche de quelque chose que lui seul savait et pire encore quand l'ado vint poser son visage dans son cou, son nez caressant la peau de la base de son épaule à l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Derek était totalement paniqué, choqué, statufié, les mains en l'air il sentit quelque chose en lui gronder sans qu'il ne contrôle rien, ses yeux flashèrent d'un bleu électrique et il déglutit en essayant de se reprendre. Puis comme si de rien n'était, le corps de l'ado s'éloigna et doucement, Stiles sorti du loft, tête baissé et bras ballants. Comme ça.

Derek se retrouva haletant et dans un flou artistique total. Que venait-il de se passer, bordel ? Soudain il fut inquiet que Stiles puisse reprendre le volant de sa Jeep, alors il se dépêcha de le suivre pour monter discrètement dans la voiture, côté passager. Stiles ne le calcula même pas quand il monta à son tour derrière le volant. Cette fois ci, Derek put observer son visage, ses yeux étaient ouverts, mais clairement vides, il agissait avec cette voiture avec automatisme et Derek se tourna vers lui, une main sur le tableau de bord et l'autre sur le siège, prêt à prendre le contrôle de la voiture à chaque instant. Mais le trajet fut calme et ils arrivèrent devant la maison du shérif. Derek ne capta pas la présence du père Stilinski et regarda Stiles quitter la voiture et rentrer chez lui comme si tout était normal.

CHAPITRE 2

Le lendemain, Stiles se réveilla avec des courbatures énormes dans les jambes et dans le dos, il se souvint que Scott lui avait mit une belle droite et il toucha sa pommette pour grimacer ensuite. Il n'y avait pas été avec le dos de la cuillère le con ! Il sortit de son lit et se figea envoyant l'état de ses pieds, noir et pleins de poussières, de terre… Il leva sa couverture et bouda devant l'état de ses draps. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Il se jeta sur son portable quelque part sur le bureau et chercha s'il avait eu des appels, des messages. Est-ce qu'il avait appelé Scott comme la dernière fois ? Mais non, rien. Peut-être avait-il juste fait un tour dans les bois derrière. Ouai… ne pas s'inquiéter, ne pas s'affoler. Ils venaient tous d'essuyer une bataille à la con dont ils se seraient tous très bien passé… Pas question d'aller inquiet son meilleur ami et son père par la même occasion !

Alors il relégua cette histoire dans un coin de sa tête et alla prendre une douche afin de finir de se réveiller. Il resta toute la journée à squatter la télévision dans le canapé, enroulé dans sa couette avec la sensation pénible d'avoir froid, il zappa toutes les chaînes sans leur accorder un réel intérêt.

Il reçut des nouvelles de Scott en début de soirée, l'Alpha avait passé sa journée à dormir comme s'il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des jours et Stiles lui assura que c'était normal.

- Même Superman dors mon pote ! Lui avait-il dit sur un ton enjoué mais à moitié fatigué.

Scott avait alors biens rit et ils avaient parlé pendant encore quelques minutes avant que Stiles ne raccroche au moment où son père se décida enfin à rentrer.

- Hey dad ! Lança t-il, le visage à moitié planqué sous la couette.

- Stiles ? Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta John en entrant dans le salon après avoir posé son arme et sa veste.

Il se pencha vers lui et posa une main sur son front et arqua un sourcil alors que Stiles l'observait faire curieux.

- Non… tu as froid ? Il alla vérifier le thermostat mais il faisait une chaleur agréable dans la maison.

- C'est rien papa… C'est juste la fatigue, crapahuter au Mexique n'a pas du m'aider. Sourit-il doucement.

Son père souffla et lui proposa une soupe et Stiles hocha la tête, heureux au fond de lui, que son père s'occupe de lui comme s'il avait encore dix ans. Son père vint alors près de lui quelques instants plus tard et lui proposa un bol. Avant de le prendre, Stiles enleva la couverture pour que son père s'installe près de lui et il remit la couette sur eux. Il but lentement la soupe chaude et soupira de bien être quand il posa la tête sur l'épaule de son père en resserrant la couverture sur lui. Et quand il fut le moment d'aller se coucher, Stiles changea rapidement ses draps et mit des chaussettes pour dormir, le peau toujours frissonnante.

Derek ouvrit les yeux subitement et le cœur battant, quand pour la seconde fois, l'odeur de Stiles inonda ses narines. Il se redressa comme un clown dans sa boite, sur son lit et se retint de crier en voyant la silhouette de l'ado devant son lit, les bras ballants et la tête basse.

Derek dut cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas un cauchemars, ce gosse le faisait flipper, putain… Il écarta la couverture et sortit du lit prudemment mesurant chaque pas, chaque geste, ne doutant pas un seul instant que Stiles dormait en cet instant. Comme s'il captait chacun de ses mouvements, Stiles pivota sur lui-même tout doucement pour être face à Derek qui contourna le lit pour s'approcher à pas dosés.

- Froid… Grelota la voix sombre du plus jeune au moment où il releva la tête.

Derek fut saisi quand il vit son regard vide et ses lèvres si rouges d'habitude être d'une inquiétante couleur violette. Plus rapidement alors, Derek se planta devant lui et Stiles glissa de nouveau ses mains sous son débardeur. Le loup sursauta et jura au contact de la peau gelée, les doigts palpèrent à la recherche de quelque chose sur son ventre et finirent par se plaquer fermement contre ses abdominaux. Sous les frissons du plus jeune, Derek osa doucement poser ses bras autour de lui pour ne pas le réveiller, le corps de Stiles tremblait et grelotait contre lui, et le nez froid se glissa dans le creux de son cou pour inspirer profondément.

Il fallut quelques minutes dans cette position pour que le corps de Stiles se réchauffe considérablement entre ses bras, finissant de trembler, à ce moment là le loup en lui gronda lentement et ses yeux brillèrent de nouveau de ce bleu particulier. Stiles recula alors de ses bras, tête baissée et laissa ses mains tomber le long de son corps. Les bras légèrement écartés, Derek le regarda partir sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pourquoi Stiles faisait du somnambulisme ? Pourquoi venait-il chez lui pour faire ça ? Pourquoi son loup lui-même réagissait ainsi, comme contenté ?

Il se posa encore ces questions quand, comme la veille, il suivit Stiles chez lui et sauta par la fenêtre pour le voir se glisser dans ses couvertures et s'immerger totalement. La respiration de Stiles était toujours aussi lourde et son cœur battait lentement, comme s'il n'avait jamais bougé de là. Franchement, Derek ne comprenait pas. Il n'avait pas parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, parce que Stiles n'était pas venu le voir dans la journée, et parce qu'il se dit que cela était sûrement exceptionnel, du à son absence au Mexique quand il est mort. Il revoyait le visage larmoyant du plus jeune, il avait même encore l'impression de sentir sa peur et son désespoir. Mais il avait oublié, Stiles ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit là et le loup fut attristé sans que Derek ne comprenne vraiment. Mais là, ce soir… Stiles avait recommencé et cela l'inquiétait. Il devait en parler à Scott, Deaton peut-être ? Il sauta de la fenêtre et couru jusqu'à son loft se promettant d'appeler dès que le soleil serait levé.

CHAPITRE 3

Le lendemain, il appela Scott dès que le soleil fut levé. L'Alpha grogna dans le combiné contre celui qui osait le réveiller un dimanche matin. Mais Derek n'en fit pas cas et souffla profondément.

- Quelque chose cloche avec Stiles. Fit-il catégorique.

Cela eu le mérite de réveiller Scott qui s'assit sur son lit en frottant son visage de son autre main.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Il… La voix de Scott paniqua et Derek roula des yeux.

- Je ne sais, ça fat deux nuits qu'il vient chez moi. Claqua Derek. Rejoins moi chez Deaton, il doit pouvoir nous aider, et viens avec Liam.

Il raccrocha, conscient que ce n'était pas la meilleure idée que de mettre Scott dans le noir comme ça. Il s'habilla rapidement et s'empressa de sortir du loft pour rejoindre Scott chez le vétérinaire.

Scott freina comme un dingue en faisait glisser sa roue arrière sur les gravier de la clinique, Liam ôta son casque et descendit avant Scott pour entrer dans le bâtiment. La voiture de Derek était déjà là et il pouvait entendre les deux hommes parler à l'intérieur.

Deaton les salua mais Scott se planta sur Derek pour qu'il crache le morceau fissa.

- Explique toi ! Grogna t-il

Derek comprit que Scott n'était pas lié à Stiles uniquement par son statut dans la meute, mais bien parce que Stiles était son frère et qu'il se faisait doublement du soucis dans ce cas. Il inspira profondément et commença son récit de façon assez succincte.

- Ca fait deux nuits qu'il entre chez moi, il est endormi, ensuite il retourne chez lui comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé. Sa voix fut calme et Scott fronça les sourcils.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Tenta t-il de comprendre en ignorant les rougissements sur les joues du loup de naissance.

- Il… me touche le ventre. Il me renifle… et il repart. Les mains dans les poches il se dit que le dire à voix haute sonnait bizarre maintenant qu'il y pensait.

- Il… te touche ? Fit Scott, incrédule. Comment ça il te touche ?

- Le ventre Scott, il… je sais pas, on dirait qu'il cherche quelque chose. Derek haussa les épaules perdu.

- Tes blessures… Dit Liam de façon absente. Il cherche tes blessures je crois… au Mexique, il t'a… tu sais ! Et après il ne se souvenait plus de rien ! Liam commençait à s'agitait comme s'il comprenait, mais en fait, il ne comprenait rien.

- Attends, quoi ? Scandalisa Scott. Pourquoi je ne suis pas au courant de ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les quatre personnes attendirent que quelqu'un parle le premier, alors Liam prit les devants, étant sûrement le seul ici à se souvenir précisément ce qu'il s'était passé, puisque Derek était à moitié mort.

- Quand Derek a été blessé, Stiles à réagit violement, il lui à sauté dessus, enlever son maillot et tenté d'arrêter le saignement des blessures de Derek, il était… affolé, paniqué… je sais pas ! Il était… et puis il t'a reniflé et puis plus rien, il s'est relevé et il avait l'air totalement à l'ouest, et tu étais… mort. Termina Liam choqué en y repensant.

Deaton réfléchissait en se tenant le menton, Scott fixait Liam cherchant le mensonge, mais il disait vrai. Derek essayait de revoir la scène d'un point de vue extérieur, mais tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la peur dans ses yeux, ses pleurs et la sensation de ses mains entre les siennes sur son ventre.

- Je dois voir ça… il va sûrement recommencer ce soir. Dit Deaton hésitant.

- Quoi ? Mais on ne vas pas le laisser prendre la route comme ça ! Paniqua Scott.

- Du calme Scott… Tenta Deaton. Tu n'as qu'à attendre devant chez lui, laisse le faire, ne lui parle pas, ne le touche surtout pas…

- Tu devrais pouvoir monter dans sa voiture, c'est comme ça que je fais quand il rentre. Apporta Derek concentré.

- Liam et moi seront au loft avec Derek cette nuit. Conclu Deaton. On ne devra qu'être spectateur, Stiles doit se dire que seul Derek est là. On ne parle pas, on ne le touche pas. Répéta t-il sérieusement et chacun acquiesça silencieusement.

Alors Scott fut surpris et effrayé quand il vit Stiles sortir de la maison, chaussette aux pieds, grelotant mais la tête basse et les bras le long du corps. L'Alpha ne reconnaissait pas son ami et cela lui fit peur. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

Il monta doucement dans la voiture quand Stiles grimpa de son côté. Ses lèvres étaient violettes et sa peau presque translucide. Il voulu le toucher, essayait de le réchauffer, mais il se retint à la dernière minute, quand sa main survola son épaule, le corps de Stiles s'était figé et il y eut quelques secondes de flottement. Scott rangea sa main doucement et Stiles démarra la Jeep avec automatisme.

Derek était allongé sur son lit, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait être là, après tout, il pouvait très bien attendre dans le séjour du loft avec Deaton et Liam ? Alors quand il souffla pour la énième fois, Deaton leva les yeux au ciel.

- Derek, si on veut savoir pourquoi Stiles à ces absences de somnambulisme, on doit agir normalement.

Derek voulut répliquer, mais le bruit d'une portière qui claque le mit sur ses gardes.

- C'est lui… Chuchota Liam en regardant la porte du loft.

- Chut… Intima Deaton en levant la main et chacun garda le silence de façon tendu.

Alors quand la porte coulissa doucement, les cœurs présents se mirent à battre de façon désordonnés tant la situation était flippante. Deaton et Liam purent voir le corps de Stiles se dessiner petit à petit, long, tête baissée vers le sol, les bras le long du corps. Scott était derrière lui avec le visage d'un torturé impuissant, prêt à intervenir au moindre choc. Deaton leva une main en signe d'apaisement pour Scott et ils gardèrent le silence quand Stiles entra dans la pièce. Le somnambule resta sur place au milieu de la pièce, ses chaussettes étaient sales, son training tombait sur ses hanches et son tee-shirt avait connu des jours meilleurs. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, Deaton lança un regard à Derek qui était assit su son lit mais qui ne voyait rien de son côté. Alors le loup se leva de son lit et doucement entra dans la pièce principale.

- Froid… Gronda Stiles sombrement comme s'il avait capté sa présence.

Derek regarda Deaton cherchant à comprendre et le vétérinaire fit un signe de la tête pour qu'il approche. Alors le loup de naissance le fit sous le souffle coupé des trois spectateurs qui voyait Stiles prendre l'ourlet du débardeur de Derek avant de le soulever légèrement et passer ses doigts sur sa peau. Le loup ferma les yeux et serra la dents à la fraicheur brutale des mains qui cherchaient frénétiquement quelque chose sur son ventre, puis ne trouvant pas ce qu'il semblait chercher, il plaqua ses mains en grondant doucement, pencha son visage dans le cou de Derek et le caressa comme à son habitude du bout du nez.

Derek qui avait écarté les bras resta ainsi toujours aussi surprit à chaque fois. Mais le corps contre lui continuait de trembler et de frissonner violement. Alors il posa ses bras autour de lui en essayant de lui apporter de la chaleur. Et comme la dernière fois, le corps de Stiles cessa ses tremblements et se réchauffa considérablement. Le loup gronda lentement et profondément et ses prunelles devinrent bleu. Stiles gronda en réponse et bientôt son corps s'écarta de lui-même de Derek.

Quand Stiles fut hors de vue dans le loft, Scott le suivit pour le ramener chez lui et les trois personnes encore présentes restèrent silencieuses. Puis Deaton souleva un point important.

- Tu ne nous avez pas dis que tu réagissais.

Derek tiqua et fronça des sourcils, ne comprenant pas du tout où le véto voulait en venir.

- Je ne réagis pas.

- Si… tu as gronder et tes yeux ont changé de couleur. Ajouta Liam.

Derek ne le cru pas et Deaton se tourna vers le jeune bêta.

- Est-ce que ta théorie sur les blessures est bonne ? Lui demanda t-il

- Oui. Il cherche les blessures, et il t'a senti comme la dernière fois. Par contre… pourquoi est-ce qu'il a… froid ?

Deaton réfléchit quelques instants, les choses se mettaient doucement en place et il comprenait maintenant ce qu'il se passait. Le truc, c'est que ça n'allait sûrement pas plaire à Derek.

- Deaton… crachez le morceau. Tonna Derek qui sentait bien l'indécision du black.

- Bon… Souffla Deaton. Tu connais le principe des Compagnons dans vos origines ? Derek hocha la tête doucement. Quand tu as été blessé… La partie de Stiles qui t'est liée à réagit comme un traumatisme, elle a prit sa place et a…

- Attendez ! Vous avez dis, lié ? Vous déconnez ? Râla Derek, les yeux écarquillés.

- Non Derek. Stiles est ton compagnon et ton loup en grondant se sent satisfait quand Stiles est bien et en sécurité contre toi.

- Vous dites n'importe quoi ! Rugit-il en se plantant devant lui et Liam ne sut s'il devait s'interposer.

- Derek… Tenta Deaton pas impressionné pour un sous. Stiles voulait te sauver, et quand il vient chaque nuit, il veut s'assurer que tu es vivant, il ne contrôle rien lui-même, c'est pour ça qu'il ne se souvient de rien, il est humain. Et en ce qui concerne le froid… Deaton grimaça, c'était la partie la plus chiante. La partie en lui qui te réclame se traduit par le froid, il doit avoir froid tout le temps, sans raison apparente, il doit être avec toi pour se réchauffer et plus vous nierez tous les deux et plus Stiles souffrira du froid…

- Il pourrait… ? Questionna doucement Liam en regardant les deux joutes oculaires

- Mourir ? Termina Deaton. Oui, il pourrait finir par mourir d'hypothermie même avec dix couches de vêtements.


	2. Chapter 2

**SAY SOMETHING**

**OS en deux parties, parce que c'est trop court pour en faire une fic à chapitre, sinon les chapitres seraient trop courts et vous risqueriez de venir me tuer dans mon sommeil par toute cette frustration que vous dégagez !**

**Paring :** Sterek… (franchement, on a encore besoin de le préciser ?)

**Contexte :** Suite au 412 qui m'a bien frustré dans son genre, et parce que j'en avais parlé, là scène du dernier regard m'avait inspiré :D

**Musique :** Je suis éternellement sur la même… Say Something (d'où le titre ;) ) Pentatonix (je les trouve géniaux, pas vous ?)

**Rating :** M

CHAPITRE 4

Quand Stiles se réveilla, il s'étira en grimaçant, Dieu qu'il avait mal partout. Quand ses mains furent hors de sa couette il s'ébroua et retourna se mucher sous la chaleur de la couette.

- Putain…. ça caille. grogna t-il

Il trembla sous la couette et tenta de se recroqueviller sur lui-même pour conserver le maximum de chaleur, mais sa peau de ne cessait de frissonner. Il finit par sortir le tête de la couette et sursauta quand il vit Scott assit sur la chaise de son bureau. Il batailla avec la couette plusieurs secondes avant de se tenir prêt à combattre le crime.

- Wow ! Putain Scott ! T'es cinglé ou quoi ? Cria t-il en regardant son meilleur ami qui avait une mine à fendre l'âme. Ca va ? S'inquiéta t-il aussitôt.

Scott se leva de sa chaise et vint s'assoir près de Stiles puis se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. L'humain n'hésita pas et accueillit le câlin inquiet. La chaleur du loup lui fit du bien et ferma les yeux. Scott nota bien la peau froide son frère et le tremblement constant des frissons. Puis il ferma les yeux et tenta de lui prodiguer le plus de chaleur possible.

- Scott ? Tu m'inquiète là… Dit Stiles en essayant de s'écarter.

Puis Scott le lâcha et observa son meilleur ami. Il se leva du lit et l'aida à se lever à son tour.

- Il faut que tu viennes avec moi chez Derek… Dit-il doucement.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda t-il perplexe en prenant des affaires dans ses tiroirs.

- On a découvert un truc… va te laver, ça te réchauffera. Lui dit Scott avant de sortir de la chambre et de l'attendre dans la cuisine.

Stiles resta planté au milieu de sa chambre avec les bras chargés de fringues un moment avant de se décider à aller sous la douche. Il se laissa envahir par l'eau brulante qui réchauffa son corps légèrement. Cette sensation d'avoir tout le temps froid était désagréable, alors il mit en plus de vêtements chauds, un bonnet, des gants et une écharpe avec une grosse veste avant de sortir de la maison.

Quand ils arrivèrent cher Derek, Liam et Deaton étaient là et Stiles les salua d'un signe de la main. Chacun observèrent l'attirail de Stiles et l'humain regarda son corps camouflé et haussa les épaules.

- Me regardez pas comme ça… J'ai froid, c'est pas la mort. Ricana t-il en frottant ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre.

Derek grimaça et Scott serra les poings. Deaton approcha de Stiles et le fit entrer dans la pièce en lui proposant d'enlever ses affaires. Stiles plissa les yeux ne comprenant pas depuis quand, le véto se prenait pour le major d'homme. Finalement il accepta d'enlever son blouson et son bonnet qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux, il rangea ses gants mais garda son écharpe.

- Tu pourrais mettre le chauffage sérieux… Grogna Stiles à l'attention de Derek en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Derek. Dit simplement Deaton.

Derek souffla et approcha de Stiles, le plus jeune le regarda faire et quand il comprit que l'homme s'approchait bien trop près de lui en levant les bras, il recula vivement en mettant ses mains devant lui.

- Wow ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Cria t-il presque en regardant autour de lui.

Derek se stoppa dans son élan, ses bras tombant lourdement contre lui, ignorant la pointe d'amertume vu le manque totale de confiance en lui. Mais il se reprit et roula des yeux, feignant d'être blasé de son attitude.

- Stiles ? Appela le vétérinaire. Sais tu ce que tu as fais cette nuit ? Tenta t-il doucement.

Et cela eu le mérite d'attirer l'attention de l'humain, il tourna vivement son visage vers lui, toute couleur le quittant littéralement.

- Pou… pour-pourquoi vous me demandez ? Dit-il Bafouilla t-il inquiet, mais il baissa la tête résigné. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Dit-il lasse et effrayé à la fois.

Scott vint poser une main sur son épaule et Stiles leva la tête à moitié pour le regarder de côté. Si quelque chose de mal s'était passé, il voulait que ce soit lui qui le lui dise.

- Scott ?

- Tu as été chez Derek… plusieurs fois. Expliqua t-il le plus doucement possible.

Stiles plissa de nouveau les yeux et regarda Derek comme si la réponse allait lui arriver comme ça. Mais Derek se contentait de le fixer concentré, alors il regarda Deaton, puis Liam… et revint sur Scott en se redressant.

- Pourquoi je serais venu le voir ? Chercha t-il.

- Parce qu'il est ton Compagnon. Dit Liam quand Scott ne parvint pas à faire une phrase.

Stiles qui connaissait parfaitement le terme de Compagnon se mit à glousser, puis à rire en regardant Derek.

- Sérieux ? Vous êtes vraiment tordant là ! Je crois que le premier avril est déjà passé non ? Ricana t-il en les fixant chacun leur tour, puis de nouveau, il fixa Derek en fronçant les sourcils. Et toi tu crois ces conneries ?

Derek ne répondit pas et croisa les bras sur son torse dans une attitude typiquement Derekienne selon lui. Soit il y croyait, soit il s'en foutait, ou peut-être les deux ? Il plissa de nouveau les yeux, cherchant sa réponse dans son regard.

- Te souviens tu ce qu'il s'est passé au Mexique ? Demanda Deaton qui attira l'attention de Stiles.

- Oui ! Dit-il vivement en surprenant tout le monde. On a était sauver Scott, Peter était bien un psychopathe et tu me dois vingt billets mon pote ! Rit-il à l'attention de Scott qui semblait essayait de sourire sans y parvenir et Stiles fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

- Non, le pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé sans tee-shirt, devant Derek mort. Ajouta Liam

- Non. Claqua Stiles en redressant les épaules, ressentant soudain un malaise. Sérieux les mecs… vous me faites flipper ! Alors répondez juste à une question, ok ? Est-ce que je prépare un remake du Nogitsune ?

Chacun s'observèrent et finalement Scott prit la parole et se raclant la gorge.

- Non, pas d'esprit… démoniaque, Stiles. C'est juste que…

- Super ! Alors on n'en parle plus et je vous salut ! Cria t-il avant de prendre ses affaires et de quitter le loft.

Mais avant même qu'il puisse passer la porte, il fut chopé par le poignet et plaqué avec force contre le torse musclé de Derek Hale, bordel… Il ne contrôla absolument rien quand ses mains vinrent se glisser entre eux pour venir se nicher sous le tee-shirt du loup, son nez se plaqua dans le creux de son cou et il ronronna littéralement quand son corps se réchauffa inexorablement. Il était si bien, là, dans cette chaleur qui lui colorait les joues jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, il pouvait carrément le sentir.

Stiles put entendre distinctement un bruit sourd émanait du torse contre lui, la vibration latente qui raisonna dans son corps et tous purent voir les yeux de Derek changer de couleur. C'est à ce moment là que Derek comprit que Deaton disait vrai, alors, même si lui-même doutait de la véracité du Compagnon, il ne pouvait laisser Stiles mourir de froid, mourir tout court, alors il ferait avec.

CHAPITRE 5

Stiles sortit quelque peu de sa léthargie et réalisa soudainement où il était, où ses mains étaient plaquées et où son putain de nez s'était caché. Il recula vivement, comme brûlé et mit ses mains devant lui pour voir quelle bestioles les avaient piqué. Mais tout ce qu'il vit fut le tremblement, puis doucement le froid s'insinuer en lui violement. Il trembla et frotta ses bras avant de ramasser ses affaires, il mit rapidement ses gants et son bonnet puis enfila son blouson.

- Stiles ! Tenta Scott qui avait été stupéfait tout du long, spectacle auquel il ne s'habituerait sûrement jamais.

Mais le dit Stiles secoua frénétiquement la tête en reculant, il avait un mauvais rictus sur le visage.

- Non, non, non… Rigola t-il presque dément. C'est… n'importe quoi, on est bien d'accord. Derek et moi ? Non mais vous avez tous fumé en fait… la poudre de sorbier, ça se snif pas ! Faut arrêter là ! badina t-il quand sa veste fut bien fermé.

Il claqua des dents férocement et se contenta de quitter le loft sans un regard en arrière. Ils entendirent juste Stiles crier dans l'ascenseur.

- Biensur Scotty, tu rentres à pieds !

Ca aurait pu être drôle, vraiment, mais personne dans le loft n'avait envi de rire. Derek fixait encore cette porte par laquelle il était parti, partagé entre plusieurs sentiments. La peine de son loup parce que Stiles ne voulait pas de lui, la peine de l'homme parce qu'on avait pas confiance en lui et la rage d'avoir encore une fois une galère sur la gueule, et à cause de ce mioche d'hyperactif.

Deaton baissa la tête et pinça l'arrête de son nez, ce gamin était à lui seul une source d'énergie capable d'alimenter la ville pour le peu qu'on se donnait la peine de le brancher sur secteur, parce que voilà, aucun n'avait eu le temps de lui expliquer le fond du problème. Stiles allait mourir s'il continuait à nier.

- C'est moi où il avait encore plus froid qu'en arrivant ? Dit Liam qui s'était approché de Scott pour soutenir son Alpha qui donnait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer de secondes en secondes.

- J'ai remarqué. Dit calmement Derek.

- Il était totalement conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Nier après ça… c'est simplement du suicide. Souffla l'émissaire. Tout va lui revenir avec de la rancune…

Stiles avait si froid qu'il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts sur le chemin du retour. De l'air frais glissait hors de sa bouche au rythme de sa respiration difficile, sa vitre se couvrit de buée et il souffla de soulagement quand il arriva devant chez lui. Il gara sa Jeep avec fracas et entra chez lui pour vérifier l'état du thermostat puis fila dans sa chambre pour se coucher dans son lit et se cacher sous sa couette sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Son nez était rouge, ses lèvres commençaient à se gercer et ses yeux le brulèrent quand des larmes se formèrent. Il trembla comme une feuille sous toute cette couche d'isolant, mais rien n'y faisait, il avait froid, ses jambes semblaient le brûler avec contradiction, il ne sentait plus ses orteils dans le fond de ses baskets. Et le seul mot qu'il put prononcer sans même réfléchir fut "Derek". Sur ce, frigorifié et passablement épuisé, il ferma les yeux en essayant de se détendre.

Lydia arriva quelques secondes après le départ de Stiles, les yeux dans le vague, muni d'un bonnet et d'une veste alors qu'elle était en mini jupe. Tous la fixèrent inquiet et quand Scott approcha pour poser une main sur son épaule, elle se mit à hurler.

Maintenant, Derek et Scott courraient dans les bois avant d'arriver devant la maison du shérif, les cœurs battants et la peur au ventre. Il pouvait à peine capter le cœur de Stiles, ou même sa respiration, tout était si faible à l'intérieur. Alors ils entrèrent chacun leur tout dans la maison et coururent dans l'escalier pour atteindre la chambre du plus jeune.

- Glisse toi dans son lit ! Cria Scott qui était concentré sur le rythme cardiaque bien trop faible de son frère.

Derek sembla hésiter, puis se précipita vers le lit, il souleva la couverture pour découvrit une forme étrange qu'était un Stiles emmitouflé dans son blouson avec un bonnet et une écharpe, il pouvait à peine voir son visage mais il ne réfléchit pas plus et enleva ses chaussures pour se glisser sur le matelas et fermer la couette sur lui. Il gronda sourdement quand il prit le corps de Stiles contre lui, malgré toute cette couche, le froid émanait de lui violement, mais Derek ferma les yeux et se concentra sur le corps dans ses bras.

- Il repart… Souffla Scott qui pouvait entendre le cœur de son frère prendre un rythme plus régulier.

- Je le sens… Derek pouvait ressentir la chaleur qui regagnait le corps de Stiles et bientôt, de la sueur perla de son front sous le bonnet.

- Aide le à enlever tout ça ! Dis Derek en retirant la couverture.

Scott lui retira ses chaussures et chaussettes ainsi son blouson pendant que Derek enleva son bonnet d'une main. Stiles dormait toujours à poings fermés malgré le déshabillage des deux hommes. Bientôt Stiles ne fut plus qu'en tee-shirt et jean, pieds nus contre Derek. Le loup proposa à Scott de rentrer et qu'il l'appellerait une fois qu'il serait réveillé, alors qu'il remettait la couverture sur eux. L'Alpha eu du mal mais souffla avant d'accepter.

CHAPITRE 6

Derek tenait toujours fermement Stiles contre lui et doucement l'humain glissa ses mains chaudes sous son tee-shirt, palpant instinctivement son abdomen et le loup déglutit face à ce geste devenu si familier qui lui collait maintenant des frissons le long de la colonne.

La tête de Stiles remonta de son torse pour venir se cloitrer dans son cou pour caresser sa peau, il gronda encore et serra les mains sur son dos et sa hanche à disposition, le feu le prenant soudainement aux reins. Il sentit les mains de Stiles se plaquer à plat sur sa peau et glisser sur sa taille pour s'enrouler dans son dos.

- Je me souviens… Susurra Stiles dont la voix était étouffée contre sa peau.

Derek ne dit rien essayant de contrôler cette chaleur qui se propageait en lui à mesure que les doigts de Stiles dessinaient des arabesques dans son dos.

- Tu allais mourir… je voulais pas. Dit-il simplement en calant son corps plus près du sien.

- Je suis là. Réussit-il seulement à lui dire de façon détachée, mais cela sonna plus comme un son rauque et bestial.

- Je sais… souffla t-il contre sa peau et doucement il posa ses lèvres sur le grain saturé.

Derek sentit son corps prendre feu sans rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher ça. Il glissa une jambe entre celles de Stiles qui monta une des siennes sur sa hanche en expirant l'air chaud de ses poumons contre sa peau. Stiles gémit contre lui et ses doigts griffèrent ses lombaires dans une profonde pression tout en plaquant son bassin contre le sien, aucun de leur geste n'étaient réfléchis et cela effraya le loup qui lâcha sa hanche avant de plaquer sa main contre la cuisse haute de l'humain.

Stiles se souvint très bien de cette nuit au Mexique, des nuits qu'il avait passé à aller chez Derek, il les voyait comme s'il les observait d'un autre point de vue et quelque chose en lui s'était éclairé, comme mit sous les projecteurs et il aurait eu beau faire ce qu'il voulait, nier lui était maintenant impossible.

Le sauvetage dans la piscine, le sentiment de trahison quand Derek avait douté de lui avec Jennifer, l'impression que Derek n'en avait rien à faire de lui alors qu'il était possédé par le Nogitsune, l'absence de présence durant la liste noire, où il convolait discrètement avec Breaden. L'amertume d'une ignorance dans la fourgonnette alors qu'il l'avait encore une fois aidé à ne pas se faire bouffer par Liam… Il voulait Derek, son attention, ses gestes… Ce type le détestait alors pourquoi aurait-il ouvert les yeux ?

Toute l'acceptation lui explosa au ventre et il gémit de bien-être dans les bras de Derek, comme si sa place avait toujours été là. Comme si les mains de Derek étaient faites pour être sur lui. Il ramena ses mains vers le ventre de Derek et il sentit la légère contraction des ses abdominaux sous ses doigts. Il posa des petits baiser sur la peau offerte de son cou et le souffle de bien-être du loup sur son crâne le poussa à en avoir plus. Il glissa alors ses doigts sur les poils qui le conduisaient sous la ceinture, il l'enleva sans prêter attention à la voix du loup.

- Stiles… on devrait… ce n'est pas… Mais sa main lui malaxait la cuisse avec force et il réussit à faire sauter le premier bouton du jean.

Toujours caché dans son cou, Stiles se fit violence pour rester là, bien caché, bien au chaud, là où le parfum du loup était la plus forte, là où la pulsation de son cœur venait frapper ses lèvres avec véhémence. Il baissa la fermeture éclaire doucement, sentant le sexe fièrement érigé du loup trembler pour sortir de là. Stiles remonta ses doigts en caressant l'objet du bout des ongles, avant de passer sous la barrière de l'élastique et se faufiler à l'intérieur et Stiles cru alors qu'il était impossible qu'il fasse plus chaud ailleurs que là dedans. Le sexe de Derek lui brûlait les doigts et les grognements animal de l'homme contre lui ne l'aidèrent pas à se calmer, au contraire. Il le prit bien en main avant de caresser les globes plus en dessous. Sa bouche se contenta de simple baiser et sa respiration se fit plus lourde contre sa peau. La température sous la couette était à son maximum mais qu'importe, parce que quand il imprima un geste lent en ramenant sa poigne sur le gland humide du loup, Stiles aurait pu mourir de combustion que ça lui aurait été égale. Parce que la main de Derek sur sa cuisse venait de remonter pour se glisser dans le bas de son dos pour aller, d'un coup de griffe, entailler le tissu et se mouvoir sous son jean et sous son caleçon, caressant ses fesses avec fermeté.

Derek ne savait pas vraiment comment tout avait commencé, à quel moment il s'était retrouvé avec la main de Stiles sur son membre prêt à exploser à tout instant, mais la chaleur de son corps ne faisait que grimper, encore et encore, ses yeux n'étaient fait que de bleu et sa respiration était habitée de grognement toujours plus bestial. Et les lèvres de Stiles… bordel… si douces…

Il sortit la main de sa fesse et porta ses doigts à sa bouche pour les enduire de salive puis revint et raffermit sa prise sur le galbe parfait sous sa main, étirant ses doigts jusqu'à trouver ce qui l'intéressait, caressant la partie la plus sensible et qui provoqua un pincement de dents sur sa jugulaire. Il aurait put avoir peur de lui avoir fait mal, mais le pouce de Stiles vint caresser la pointe de son gland avec douceur en faisait de doux petits cercles. Alors, il l'imita, de petits cercles, doucement, puis entra lentement ce qui provoqua le rapprochement de leur bassin alors que Stiles haletait contre sa gorge.

- Hum… Le son de son gémissement contre sa peau renvoya un onde électrisante bien plus au sud et il enfonça son doigt un peu plus.

Il s'assura que la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir était absorbé et bougea son doigt légèrement en lui, créant l'espace nécessaire pour qu'il puisse y mettre le second. Il faillit y aller trop franchement quand Stiles reprit de long vas et viens sur sa verge brûlante, son second doigt enfoncé jusqu'à la jointure de sa paume.

Stiles grogna si fort que Derek accéléra le mouvement en lui, entrant et sortant au même rythme où l'humain s'activait avec ferveur sur son sexe, leurs hanches allant et venant cogner l'une contre l'autre sauvagement, ardemment. Stiles cessa de respirer et sentit ses yeux rouler dans leurs orbites quand il vint violement dans son pantalon, et grogna comme un dément quand Derek cria bestialement alors qu'il venait chaudement dans sa main.

Ils reprirent chacun leur souffle, l'esprit encore embrumé dans les affres du plaisir post-coïtal. Stiles se décida alors enfin à sortir la tête de sa cachette et Derek le découvrit avec les joues rougies par l'orgasme et la chaleur quand il baissa la couverture de leur tête. L'humain lui sourit, les yeux brillants et gloussant légèrement, Derek passa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'observa doucement.

- On aurait peut-être du parler d'abord, non ? Tenta le plus jeune pour détendre l'atmosphère chargée.

- Ouai… sourit-il. On aurait peut-être dû…

- On peut arranger ça ! Rit Stiles pour de bon avant de commencer à babiller joyeusement.

_**FIN**_

_**Et voilà pour celle-ci mes p'tits chats :D**_

_**Contente en tout cas que la première partie vous ait plu ;)**_

_**On se revoit bientôt !**_


End file.
